Demons, Mikos and now Ghosts
by Julia.E.Harrold
Summary: The battle with Naraku was won, with many wounds and almost two deaths. But other then that, everything went fine. Now Kagome is transferring schools. A school that have rumor's about ghost living in a building next door. But Kagome can neither sense or see any ghost. And now the principle is calling a group of ghost hunters... really? Oh well. Kagome's life could use some mystery.
1. Chapter 1

I will say this once for the rest of the chapters. I do not own Ghost Hunt or Inuyasha.

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+

The fight with Naraku was won, the jewel was made whole again, a pure wish was made by Kagome, Then the jewel shot back into her becoming one with her knocking her out, she stayed a few days before going home and transferring schools.

Maybe she should start from the beginning.

Kagome's P.O.V

"SIT!" I yelled when I saw one of Naraku's tentacles shoot towards Inuyasha from behind him. Inuyasha cussed, his face still in the ground, but thanked me anyways knowing if i hadn't sat him he would've been killed. Naraku turned his head my way with murderous eyes.

"Well, my dear miko, it seems you like to interfere." I glared at him. "Yeah, with good reasons, you psychotic half breed!" I notched an arrow, waiting for the right moment. Six. You see, i have a secret weapon. Five. No knows I went to see Midoriko a couple nights ago. Four.

And we both put our Miko Ki into one arrow. Three. The reason is because, when Naraku uses a certain amount of demonic energy, his heart returns for six seconds. Two. I pull my arrow back and let it fly, Naraku laughs, completely unaware that he's gonna die and stay that way! One. And the arrow hits, just in time.

Shock is evident on Naraku's face. Slowly his tentacles start to turn into ash and he starts to crumble away. Everyone cheers! Sesshomaru comes up to me and says. "Good job, little sister." I smile at him, cause it's rare to get a complement from him. He give me a hint of a smile. "Now all you have to do is make a pure wish. Have you thought about it?" I glance over to where the jewel is, lying in a pile of Narakus ash. Eww. "Yeah. I have." I let out a sigh, preparing myself for what I have to do.

I walk over to it. disgusted that I'm walking in what used to be Naraku. I seriously wanted to puke. I grabbed the jewel and ran out of the brown ash that is starting to blow away in the wind.

I look up at everyone, remembering what we have gone through to get here. I let a sad smile grace my lips, knowing that once I go home… the Well with seal over. I took in a huge breath, then let it out. "Here goes nothing." Everyone chuckles, even Sesshomaru. "I wish…" I mentally wish the rest.

'That anyone that has been hurt or effected by the evil half breed would find happiness, and my friends, Sango's brother to live once more, Inuyasha's first love to have a soul of her own, the village and all their hurt or close to dyeing loved ones to be healed.'

I open my eyes to see Midoriko. I gasp, and start to stutter. "M-M-Midoriko! D-Did I… You know…" Midoriko holds up her hand to quiet me. "Kagome, you have made a pure wish. You wished nothing for yourself but for others who have been hurt or heart broken by Naraku." Her sweet silky voice calmed me down, from my fear of not being able to help the people that most deserve it. "Since your wish is pure, everyone will be helped. Is there anything you wanted, Kagome?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want anything, except my friends and everybody else's happiness!" Midoriko gave me this dazzling smile. I almost wanted to cover my eyes. Almost. "For making The Purest wish I have every known, you may stay with you friends for a couple days after you wake up." I give her a confused look. But she just ignores it, or she's just gonna let me figure that one out.

"And every once and a while, you may visit your friends." I jump up to the taller woman to give her a hug. "Thank you!" I whisper, and that's when I notice that the corners of my vision is starting to fade.

"Good bye, my reincarnation." and that's when darkness takes me.

Tell me what you think. Read and Review.

Other updates.

Kagome and vampires- Glares at computer while editing…

Kagome's Ninja Way- Working on the next chapter.

Ja Ne XD :P  
Julia


	2. Kagome goes home

The first thing Kagome did when she woke up was, Sitting up and yelling. "HOLY HELLI! I'M THE REINCARNATION OF MIDORIKO!"

Kagome then looked around, noticing she is in Kaedes hut. The rest on the Inu-gang just started at her. "Mama!" Shippo yelled jumping up to her and wrapping his short arms around Kagome's neck. "Hey Shippo, how long was I out?" Shippo looked up at her sapphire eyes. "Forever!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome shook her head, looking up at her sister, Sango. "How long was I out?" Sango lift her brown eyes from Shippo to look into Kagome's eyes.

"Almost two day." Miroku nodded his head. "We were worried." Kagome smiled, Of course they would be. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw long silver hair blow in the wind. 'Silver hair… It's to long to be Inuyasha's.'

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru went into the hut when he heard his name. Kagome's eyes widened, he has both his arms! "Hey Sessh, You got your arm back!" Sesshomaru just 'hn'ed. Kagome gave him a deadpanned look. "Your not going to thank me?" Kagome started to stroke Shippo's tail. Sesshomaru opened his eyes. "Thank you, Little Sister."

Kagome smiled at him, and then remembered what Midoriko had said to her. "I have something to tell you guys, wheres Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Keade stood up from her place on the other side of the fire and walked over to Kagome to sit next to her. "I think he may be just out side, up in the God tree with Kikyo." Kagome thanked Keade and asked Miroku if he would go get him.

:::few minutes later:::

Inuyasha came in. "What is it you wanted, wench?" Sighing Kagome told him to 'sit' down. His face met his old friend, dirt. "This is what happened after I made a wish…"  
And Kagome told them everything that had happened.

Shippo hopped around, happy that his mama could visit. Kagome smiled. "But I think I shall go home today, I need to tell my mom about what has happened. And since I can visit I don't think we have to worry about not being able to each other!" Kagome tilted her head to the right a little and smiled, giving her a cute kitsune look. "KAWAII!" Everyone looked at Sango for her outburst. "Gomen, but Kagome looked so Kawaii When she tilts her head like that.

Kagome giggled standing up and looking around for her yellow, worn out, backpack. "Ano, where is my-, Never mind I see it." Kagome said when she spotted her yellow backpack.

:::FEW MINUTES LATER:::  
;;;Kagome's P.O.V;;;

I told everyone good-bye before jumping into the well. I landed on dry dirt and I looked up to see the ceiling of the well house. "Home sweet home." I stated before climbing up the ladder gramps made a year and a half ago. which means, in a few months, I'll be seventeen. "Mom, gramps, Souta. I'm home!" All at once I heard "KAGOME!" I giggled at their enthusiastic behavior. I giggled. "Hey guys! We beat Naraku!" Everyone danced around. "Hey… Mom… Do you think I could go take a shower and change before you hug me? I mean, I am all bloody." I ask her when I saw the look in her eyes, meaning she was gonna glomp me. She stopped immediately. I walked passed them before anyone could reply.

Because of me being a miko, and very powerful, I heal faster than a human should. I heal faster then Inuyasha but not as fast as Sesshomaru. Once in my room, I grab a clean bra, a tight fitted light blue tank-top, a loose fitted short sleeved sky blue shirt with the word LOVE on it and skinny jeans. I carefully place the clothes on my bed, trying not to get blood on them. I strip off my bloodied school uniform, pick up my clothes and go to my bathroom to shower.

I let the warm water run down my body, the warm water helping my muscles relax. In the morning, man am I going to be sore.

'I'll probably feel like I went through hell… Oh wait, I did.' I think sarcastically, washing the blood, dirt and leafs out of my hair. Once I could see no more red or brown colored water coming out of my hair, I grabbed the shampoo and started rubbing it through my hair. 'This feels like heaven.'

:::time skip:::

Once I'm changed I go down starts. My mother comes up from behind me and glomps me, nearly making me loose my balance. "Whoa, mom, a little excited?" Mom playfully slaps my shoulder. "You been gone for two full week!" Mom's face expression changes to one which means she has just remembered something. "Oh, that reminds me. Kagome, Your going to have to transfer." My eyes widen. "What! Why?" Mom pulls me to the living room and motions for me to sit down, so I sit.

"Well, It's because I want you to transfer, you don't want to be known as the sick girl at your school, do you?" I shake my head. "Okay. I'm going to make some dinner, how about you go to your school to pick up the papers needed for transferring?" I give mom a quick 'okay' and go to the front door to put on my black sneakers.

While going to my school, I pass a school that looks very interesting. It has a older building, which must have be and old school house, next to a bigger and newer school building. When I arrive at my school, I see a deceased school mate that had died a week before my 15th birthday. "Hello, Yuki." I whisper loud enough for her to hear. She stops and looks at me. "You can see me, Kagome?" She looks so hopeful, I smile at her. "Yes I can, because I am a miko. Would you like me to help you get to the afterlife?"

She floats over to me, she is see through but I can still tell what color her hair and eyes are, her light brown hair floating above her as she comes towards me, and her almost black eyes sparkling because of her tears. "Please! I can't stand to be like this anymore!" I lift my hand to her forehead and place it there, kinda like I'm checking someones temperature. "This poor spirit here no longer needs to roam the earth, her body has died so her spirit could go to the afterlife, I, the reincarnation of Midoriko, allow this spirit to go to the afterlife." I chanted and let my hand glow pink.

I didn't need to say that, but I felt like it. Yuki's eyes lit up, and she gave me the brightest smile I have ever seen, fading away. "Good bye Yuki." She waved her hand at me before she completely disappeared. I smiled and continued on my way to get the papers mom asked me to get. But I am quite confused… why can I see spirits now? I was able to sense them but not see them. Maybe because I have become stronger, as a Miko. Hmmm. I continue to think this over on my way home.

:::Midoriko's P.O.V:::

I watched as Kagome walked home, puzzled over the fact that she can now see ghosts, or spirits, whatever the human race called them. But Kagome can do more then just see them now. I sighed, knowing the reason. Before Naraku was defeated, he had killed Miroku and Kirara. Kagome had seen them get killed but wouldn't allow herself to believe it. So when she made a wish, deep down in her heart, she wished for her friends Miroku and Kirara to live once more.

That, of course was an unpure wish, so now she can see spirits/ghost wherever she goes and… well, maybe I should let you find that out on your own.

:::End Midoriko's P.O.V Start Kagome's P.O.V:::

As I walked home I saw many ghost floating here and there. Damn, they really need to cross over to the afterlife. I lifted my eyes up to the front of the stairs that lead up to the shrine when sensed someone familiar. My eyes went as wide, I thought they would fall out, and my jaw hit the ground with a resounding 'thunk'. (A.N, anime style.)

Standing in front of the stairs is… "SESSHOMARU?!" But he doesn't look the same, he has short brown hair, light brown eyes and instead of his pale demon skin color, he has a light tan. He looks over at me and smirks at my expression. I quickly do a 'Sesshomaru' and make my face void of and emotion. "What are you doing here?" I ask him in a monotone voice. He just raises a brow. "I'm impressed, miko, you were able to mimic this one's emotionless face." I give him the old, 'I am Sesshomaru, DIE' glare. "MY name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. Not miko, wench, shard detector or bitch, KAGOME."

AGAIN, he just raises his brow and answers my first question. "I am here because this is the day Naraku was defeat, 500 years ago. And because your transferring into one of the schools that I donate money to." I gape at him. "Okay… Then, please, come to my home. I'll make some tea and then we can go over everything." Sesshomaru nods his head, following me up the stairs.

An hour later, this is what I know, Tomorrow I will be starting at the school I had passed on my way to pick up the papers mom asked me to get, I have a new school uniform which is a light yellow with a blue skirt and the skirt is longer then my old one, thank Kami.

I Laid down in my bed, just relizing how tired and sore I am. I guess that's what adrenaline is good for, making it so you don't feel just how painful your cuts and gashes are. And being a miko is also a good thing, helps you heal faster.

:::Kagome P.O.V end:::

Kagome slowly closes her eyes, letting herself sleep. Not completely ready for what is to come, and not aware about the changes her body is going though.

Not sure if I'll continue this, but I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Read and Review!

Ja Ne

Julia XD :P


	3. The Old School House, Part 1

**Kagome laughed as she waved bye to Mai. She couldn't stay and tell ghost stories with Mai and the two friends Mai wanted to introduce to her. Kagome had cleaning duty that day and she wanted to run on the track afterwards.**

Ever since coming back from the feudal era, Kagome had begun to notice things about herself, she was... Different. For example, Kagome could see some ghosts and sense the ones she couldn't see. She also had a more sensitive nose, sensitive hearing and she could run pretty fast. Kagome knew for sure that she couldn't run as fast as Inuyasha, she would know... She's ridden on his back while he was running before.

The only reason Kagome knew she had sensitive hearing and smell is because... Well, comparing it with other people, she could smell or hear things before anyone else did. Example: An ice cream truck would be driving on a street in Kagome's and Mai's direction, and she would tell Mai she heard a Ice cream truck heading their way and a minute later Mai would exclaim, "Hey, you're right! I hear it now!".

Kagome wasn't sure why she was now like this. She thought maybe, just maybe, it was because she spent so much time in the feudal era. But she had this gut feeling that, that wasn't the cause.

Kagome paused in the hallway when a young man exit the principles office. She concentrated and let her senses stretch towards the him. He had black/blue hair, pale skin, emotionless dark blue eyes and he was wearing a black suit. Completely black. Her eyes widen when she felt a high amount of suppressed spiritual energy.

She didn't think there was anyone in this era with that high amount of energy. And she could tell that he wasn't fully trained with it. Unlike her.

She quickly pulled herself together and made her face emotionless. It was hard, but when she thought of Naraku, her mask of no emotions was perfected. She stepped to the side to let him pass. He stared at her until he passed her. Kagome let out a breath when he was three feet away from her. She shook her head as she continued to the science room to clean up. It was getting pretty late, just about everyone was gone. The school was creepy during the night.

::Next Day::

Kagome walked with Mai to the school when Mai stopped walking to stare strangely at a building. "Mai? What is it?" Mai looked over at Kagome. "Oh, nothing. But I think I see something in there..." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Is that so. Maybe it's a ghost!" Mai let out an 'eep' when Kagome suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Hahaha!"

Mai playfully glared at her as she made her way towards the old school house doors. Kagome huffed and decided she would watched her. Kagome glanced down at her bag when her ring tone went off.

She rolled her eyes. She needed to change her ring tone for Sesshomaru. Although 'I'm sexy and I know it' seemed to fit him, for some odd reason. She pulled it out her phone to see she received a text.

'Miko, I must speak with you after your schooling is over.'

Kagome groaned. She wanted to tell ghost stories with Mai tonight! Kagome jumped when she heared someone called out. She looked up to see a bookshelf fall onto Mai and some guy she didn't know. Her eyes widened in horror.

"MAI!"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

A.N, we are going to be moving. So I won't have much time to update my stories. I have, however, adopted a story from Cindy2k3! I will be posting those chapters soon!

JA NE MY READERS!

Read and review! Tell me what you think! And if you something to happen in the story, tell me and I will most definitely add it in the story!


End file.
